Lionheart Tactics Wiki
Welcome to the Lionheart Tactics Wiki! The LHT Wiki is made to provide you info on everything related to the game Lionheart Tactics by ECG The wiki is still young, so we do expect your valued contributions to make this wiki reliable, informative and most importantly - fun to read. So feel free to contribute, edit or discuss anything and everything about LHT. :) The History of Lionheart Tactics Chronos was the crown jewel of the world’s cities; a graceful sprawl of buildings, churches and palaces that rose and fell across sun dappled hills. Her power lay in magic which seemed to flow in an inexhaustible supply underneath her cobbles, stronger than anywhere else in the lands. Magic was power and in those lost days her magi used it to work wonders. They conquered the world and built gateways throughout it that connected all the people. They flew through the air on boats made of nothing more than wind and cloud. They threw down the dusty old gods of the past and banished their servants setting mankind above all others. For a brief golden age, if something was dreamt of it the Lords and Ladies of Chronos could create it. But in a fortnight, the greatest empire known to mankind collapsed into ruin, vanishing overnight. Some say the magi who ruled it had delved too deep into lost lore and summoned demons up into the world. Others claim a single spell or curse twisted its inhabitants, changing them into dreadful inhuman ‘things’. Read more... Go ahead and look around. Tell us what you think about it. Poisoner teaser.png|The Poisoner|link=Poisoner|linktext=Poisoner is now available in the Poisoner Pack and Poisoner's Lair dungeon event has begun... bomberman.jpg|The Bombardier is back!|link=Black Powder Tower|linktext=The Bombardier blows back into town along with the return of the Black Powder Tower dungeons.. Stormfur.png|Stormfur Bay|link=Stormfur Bay|linktext=It is said that an ancient ruins of a great city sleeps in the depths of the frozen valley... Clash of Heroes.jpg|Hero Suggestions!!|link=http://lionheart-tactics.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2889|linktext=Check out a few hero suggestions by other users and try to add one of your own.. Untitled-4.png|Playable Classes|link=Classes|linktext=Rally heroes to your flag against the darkness. More than 20+ heroes to choose from... Holiday Village.jpg|Lionheart Christmas!|link=Holiday Village|linktext='Holiday Village' event is coming soon as part of the upcoming Christmas update! Lionheartweb1.png|Races in Lionheart Tactics|link=Races|linktext=Discover the various races that inhabit these vast and mystical lands... Wyld Mage (2).png|The Wyld Mage|link=Wyld Mage|linktext=Cast out from her village, the Wyld Mage took to the forest and mastered the spell of nature. Blog2image.png|World Battles|link=Battles|linktext=Go on an epic journey, from the warm rooms of your castle to the frost-locked halls of Stormfur Bay... LH Splash.png|Welcome to LHT wiki|linktext=Join us and help us improve the wiki. News and Stuff 31/01 - Update 1.2.5 '''Update is live. The Poisoner Lair event has begun. Here are the patch notes:http://bit.ly/1LsH7NV '''23/01 - LHT Web Release'' Lionheart Tactics is now available to play on your Web Browser! You can check it out on the Kongregate website here: http://bit.ly/1L3yKbt ''' '' Current Event '''30/01 ''-'' Mini-Pack Sniper Mini-pack! Lots of great items up for grabs for the next 36 hours. Which is your favorite Staff Wielding hero? Priest Wizard Sage Red Wizard Ursus Runebinder Frost Witch Death Priestess Wyld Mage Moon Druid Latest activity Category:Browse